Marie Lüz
Marie Lüz '''was an Echt Quincy that was formely part of the Dezimiert Falken. Appearance Marie has black bowl cut hair and has normal sized eyebrows. She has orange eyes and is pale skinned. Maie is very tall and has a very lean stature. For attire, Marie wears a blue shirt with the upper buttons undone and has a white shirt over that one with the upper buttons undone as well. Personality Marie's distinctive personality is that she is very humorous and thinks high about herself. Marie seems to take pride and always thinks that only the fittest can survive in life. Marie's way of seeing things is very odd as she is very crazy about it. When insulted, she'll try to release her reiatsu as she is angered. Moreover, Marie to act manic at times, as she was trying to hurt Matsuo all lot of times. Her fighting style is normally a reckless assualt as she proclaims she can not be hurt because of her high Blut. Marie also is very fierce with attacking and is very cocky that she'll win. History Marie was born in a small unknown town and had a father, as her mother sadly passed away. Never knowing her mother, Marie looked up to her father as an only child. Marie was very intrested in dead things and had a strange hobby for killing flies and even trying to disect them. Knowing that her father was a Quincy, Marie pleaded for her father to train her. With this, Marie started training herself in Quincy teachings. After knowing about the Quincy Extermination by the Shingami, Marie did not care about this. Instead, she reacted to wanting to disect the bodies. Marie's father then decided that Marie should do independant training on her own. Plot Generation Arc Marie crashes the Generation fight in the Simulation room and watches as her team mates kidnap Kanjiro Kawashima and Mashiro Kawashima. Powers and Abilities '''Schlagen Expert: Marie is a very capable user of Schlagen, she is able to use it to defend herself and attack her opponents effectively. Her use of Schlagen is very strong and was able knock Kanjiro Kawashima onto the floor. Moreover, Marie can kick at great speeds that enemies find hard to dodge. With this, this makes it deadly. However, Marie seems to waste all lot of energy using Schlagen, as she overuses all lot of the time. This allows her enemies to attempt to dodge all her attacks only just to attack her. Immense Spiritual Power: Marie boasts an immense spiritual power as noted by Matsuo Asai. She is able to control her powe and use it to her advantage. All lot of time, her reiatsu has been commented as very destructive and frightening. Her spirtual pressure is blue, like with most Quincy. Marie seems to exert all lot of her reaitsu, due to the fact that she is always enraged half of the time. This lets her opponents take advantage of her. Immense Endurance: Marie is able to continue fighting for a while and is able to last in a fight. This is evident as she was able to last for so long in 3 fights that came consecutively and not fall down. Her immense endurace also enables her to chase her opponents down with out tire. This is done to keep her raging personality intact and make her rage seem beneficial. Blut Mastery: Marie's Blut is regarded as the best according to Julien Herzfeld. It is widely mistaken that Julien has a stronger Blut than Marie, when infact, Marie's Blut is much more power than his. Marie can take inconcievable amounts of damage in a fight and can attack her opponents with fierce strikes. Marie's strength and skill with Blut comes from her learning and training with it. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): This is the defensive form of Blut, Marie seems to not utilise it almost all of the time, as most of the time she thinks that she could taunt her opponents. Nevertheless, Marie's Blut Vene is very strong and she is able to block all lot of low damage attacks with falling. Her Blut Vene was even enough for her to stand up to Ikkotsu. With her Blut Vene, she is a good asset to the Dezimiert Falken. Marie can also reach her Blut Vene's true potential, allowing her to survive Bankai attacks. However, after the use of Blut Vene, Marie seems to get slower with each use of it and she never notices. If her Blut Vene is paired with her immense endurance, this makes her a very formidable foe in combat, allowing her to keep going on in a fight and capable of taking high damage attacks. *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): This is the Blut offense variation that increases attack power by a good margin. Marie is capable of increasing her damage to a good extent and being able to cause her opponents to bleed. Using Blut Arterie, Marie was able to send Kanjiro repeatedly on the floor. When paired with her rage, Marie is able to become a very fierce fighter. Hirenyaku Practicioner(飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step/God Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): Marie is capable of using Hirenyaku to dodge incomming attacks and get close to her enemies while her Blut Arterie is activated. However, Marie is very slow at using Hirenyaku as she has to wait a long time to re use and can only benefit her at very short distances. Spirit Weapon Erorberer '(征服者, ''Seifuku-sha), German for "Conqueror", Japanese for "Conquistador"): Marie's spirit weapon is a bow like normal Quincy weapons, but unlike some bows, the arc around the bow is actually a circle, with a few strange transcriptions written on the weapon and the bow itself is purple. Marie thought of this weapon as very curvy and awesome because of the look of the weapon. *'''Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): As a Quincy, Marie is able to use Heilig Pfeil to strike her enemies and use it to decimate them. Marie is also capable of using it to finish of a swarm of hollows, this seems to disinterest her as she likes to kill things slowly. *'Wurfstern Pfeil' (手裏剣矢 (手裏剣を矢印は), Shuriken o yajirushi; German for "Shuriken Arrows", Japanese for "Throwing Star Arrows"): Using the reishi in the area, Marie is capable of firing arrows in the shaoe of stars. These arrows are much more powerful than normal arrows and can fatally injure an opponent. Moreover, these arrows are much accurate and when the hit someone, the star will spin and drive through their target. Quotes (To Kanjiro Kawashima) "You're definately not a noble and you do crave power, just like me." Trivia *Marie's birthday is on April 13th, parodying Friday the 13th. *Marie's hairstyle is based on the authors teachers in primary school.